


Nightlight Tremors

by Meowes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowes/pseuds/Meowes
Summary: Weiss wakes up in fright from a nightmare and it's Ruby's job to provide love and cuddles. Lewdness ahead!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Uh hey there, this is my first fic ever. I'm obsessed with Whiterose and I wanted to share my love for them with the world. I hope you enjoy.

"I can't do this anymore Weiss."

Ruby let out, standing near the door of their bedroom. The heiress was confused,

"Can't do what anymore Ruby..?" she had a thought of what she meant but she didn't want to believe it.

"You're too much for me. You're mean to everyone because you just want to keep up that stupid heiress image of yours. You don't show me enough love in public where I want to show you off and love you, but you only save it for when we're in privacy. I just can't deal with you anymore Weiss. I'm tired."

Ruby turned around towards the door and the silver-haired girl began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't let her leave, not like this, she cared for her too much to just let her walk away. But she couldn't say anything. The whimpering heiress just watched as the love of her life shut the door.

The loud bang was all she heard before she was ripped back into reality. Weiss frantically looked around the moonlit room, searching for her partner. She began to feel around on her side of the bed, and in turn, slapping Ruby's face multiple times.

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Okay Okay! I'm awake Weiss!" The rudely awoken girl leaned up to meet her silver haired assailant.

Almost instantly, the heiress pulled Ruby into a tight hug, burying her face into the crook of her neck. A little shocked, the scythe-wielder lovingly wrapped her arms around her, softly running her fingers through the long snow-white hair of her partner.

"Bad dream..?"

She softly whispered to the trembling girl, eliciting a small nod. Weiss pulled away from her to meet the deep pools of silver staring concernedly towards her. She hesitantly took hold of Ruby's hands, fiddling with them as she said;

"I..I dreamt you left me for someone else.." Weiss casted her eyes downwards before continuing;

"I mean.. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I can be bitchy, too cautious for everything, cold-hearted, and-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips attacking hers. Ruby's signature rose petal scent filled her nose as she slowly closed her eyes and deepened the what felt like an eternity to the once rambling heiress, Ruby pulled away and placed her hand on Weiss' left cheek, her thumb softly rubbing over her scar.

"I love you Weiss, yeah you're cautious, but that only means you'll care of my safety that much more. Sure you can be bitchy, but you always have a kiss and hug saved for me. And I'm pretty sure I've started to melt that cold heart of yours."

The younger girl said with a chuckle, taking hold of Weiss' hands.

"What's there not to like about you? Your ocean of blue in your eyes can actually drown someone. If a smile could kill, I think I'd already be dead. And most of all, you care about me so much that you had a nightmare about that. If anything I thought I would be the one having those dreams!"

Ruby laughed a bit, causing the heiress to smile faintly.

"Listen, you're beautiful Weiss, I don't want anyone other than you. You make me happier than I've ever been just being in the same room with you. If you make me, Ruby Rose, that happy. Why would I ever leave you?"

The heiress stared in awe about all the nice things the brunette said. Before giving her a chance to talk, Ruby pulled her in for a hug and kissed her beautiful silver hair.

"I love you so much Weiss.."

Weiss could not be any happier than she was at that moment, then she had a devious softly sunk her teeth into the younger girl's neck, causing a surprised gasp to come from the girl in question.

"W-Weiss.."

Ruby squeaked out with a light blush. Weiss said in a low husk;

"I'm just going to show the world that you're not for sale, and I wanted to taste your oh so sweet skin.."

The silver-haired girl continued to nibble and mark on her, while what could only be described as beautiful music came from the younger girl. Weiss slowly ran her hand down her side, she could feel her thumb grazing over Ruby's faintly defined abs. They never failed in making her go absolutely crazy for her. She then went up to her ear and whispered.

"You've shown me how much you love me.. Let me prove to you how much I love you.."Weiss' low husky voice made Ruby's legs feel like jelly as she elicited a small whimper from the statement.

The silver haired girl then pinned her to the bed, continuing to mark her partner from her neck to her chest, the only word on Ruby's lips being Weiss's name. One thing was for sure, Weiss wasn't going to be thinking about that dream anymore that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uhm, I tried my hand at smut.. I hope you like it?

Weiss then pinned her to the bed, her teeth sinking into the supple skin causing Ruby to whine and wrap her arms around the heiress' neck.

"Weiss.."

The brunette softly called out to her partner, encouraging her to continue. Weiss then proceeded to leave small kisses down her neck to her collar. Meanwhile her fingers slowly snuck their way up Ruby's nightshirt, grazing the scythe-wielder's faintly defined abs, causing the girl to shudder. The older girl lifted her head to meet the blushing mess that was her girlfriend, her gaze asking for approval. Ruby slowly nodded,softly whimpering for what's to come. Weiss slowly began to take her nightshirt off. After having done so, the heiress stared at the beauty that was her partially naked girlfriend.

"You..can t-touch you know.."

Ruby breathed out, her blush only growing brighter. Weiss almost instantly softly put her hands upon the brunette's abs, eliciting a soft gasp from the girl beneath her. She softly ran her fingers along all parts of the muscle defined skin, enjoying all the faint ridges of the muscle. Weiss painstakingly took her hands away from Ruby's abs and went up to her chest, she was about to softly run her fingers along the lining when Ruby cut her off. "W-Wait.." she whispered, "L-Let me sit in your lap.. I want to be as c-close to you as possible.."

The embarrassed brunette drew her eyes away from her partner having said those words. Weiss smiled and pulled her up into her lap.

"My adorable little dolt.."

She planted a soft kiss on her lips, managing to get a sweet laugh from the embarrassed leader. Weiss softly locked lips with the younger girl, her tongue slipping into her mouth causing Ruby to moan into the kiss. Ruby's arms wrapped around Weiss' waist as she started to take off her bra. With a soft click Weiss got the obstructive piece of clothing off and softly let it fall off the young leader. Weiss broke the kiss, Ruby softly let out a strained whine as she took her lips off her. She watched the heiress stare intently at the enticing curvatures that was Ruby's exposed breasts. The rapiette looked up at her partner for permission one again.

"You don't have to ask Weiss.. I trust you one-hundred percent."

Ruby flashed a sweet smile at her. With that said, the eager bookworm nibbled on her earlobe and softly ran her fingers around the curves of the scythe-wielders breasts. Ruby shuddered as the cold fingertips of her Ice Queen danced along her breasts, a surprised gasp followed as Weiss teased her sensitive peaks.

"No fair..don't tease m-me.."

The young leader let out a strained whine as Weiss slowly twisted it between her fingers.

"But it's so fun to hear those cute noises of yours.. Make more for me.."

Weiss softly placed her lips around the girl's rosy peak and the shorter girl let out a loud shaky moan that poured more fuel onto Weiss' lit flame. With her lips concentrated on her nub, her fingernails gently grazed their way down the younger girl's stomach to the hem of her pajama-pants. Ruby gasped as she felt her pajama pants being slowly pulled down by Weiss' deft fingers. Weiss' fingers brushed lightly across Ruby's supple thighs and she whispered "amazing" just loud enough for Ruby to hear, causing the silver-eyed girl to shift her legs a bit, slowly adapting to her partner's skillful hand. Weiss noticed the uncomfortable movement of her legs and took her other hand to cup her chin, planting a soft kiss on her lips"

"You're so beautiful Ruby.. My beautiful Rose without thorns."

This caused Ruby's eyes to light up at the statement, squeezing her arms around Weiss' slender frame. The heiress took that as an initiative to continue, slowly pulling down her pants as much as she could without them separating. She continued to caress her inner thighs, her other hand drawing lazy circles on her back.

"Weiss.."

Ruby moaned her partner's name, finding her hands running through Weiss' luxurious hair as she loved her. Weiss' hand slowly started to creep towards where she knew Ruby wanted her most, a soft whine of anticipation coming from the younger girl. Her fingers softly pressed against the dampened fabric, causing Ruby to let out a drawn out moan, squeezing the heiress tighter.

"You sure you're okay with this Ruby? We can stop if you feel too uncomfortable.."

Weiss asked her, genuine concern lacing her tone.

"I..told you, that you didn't have to ask. And stopping now would just be cruel.."

She leaned into Weiss' ear before she said something that would make the heiress shiver.

"Please Weiss.. Touch me.."

Weiss blushed brightly upon hearing her partner's request, softly pressing her fingers more into her moist center. Ruby moaned her name once again, her voice begging for more treatment. The older girl was happy to provide as she slowly hooked a finger on her panties, slowly pulling them downwards, gazing at her glistening folds.

"Ruby.. It's so beautiful.."

The younger girl's face burned with embarrassment as she softly gripped onto Weiss' nightshirt. Fingers grazed her folds, sending pleasure through Ruby like lightning, moaning loudly into Weiss' shoulder. The heiress blushed at the feeling of her core, softly rubbing her fingers against it, taking mental notes of all the different spots that made Ruby whimper and moan. The older girl placed a few soft kisses on her neck, Ruby's fine rose scent still very apparent.

"You feel so good too.."

The scythe-wielder buried her face into her neck until she couldn't anymore.

"W-Weissss.."

This caused a small chuckle to come from the silver haired girl as she softly pressed a finger against a particularly hard and throbbing button. Ruby's eyes shot open and gripped tightly on Weiss' nightshirt.

"W-Weisss..! Right there..Right there..!"

Weiss continued to provide her the extreme amount of pleasure she was giving, softly rolling her finger around in circles on the hardened nub. Ruby's breath has started to become labored, taking in breaths rapidly. Weiss softly nibbled on her earlobe, taking her index finger and slowly pressing past her folds into her center, eliciting a desperate whine from the brunette. Her finger slowly started to move inside her core causing the younger girl to mewl in pleasure. Weiss found herself mesmerized by the soft, moist caverns she was exploring. She noticed a soft spongy patch of flesh and softly rubbed her finger against it, causing Ruby to moan her name loudly out of her shoulder.

"Weissss!"

The trembling girl slowly rocked her hips against Weiss' finger, trying to draw out more from her finger. She looked into the heiress' ocean blue eyes and whined;

"M-More.."

Weiss let out a shaky breath as she slowly added another finger into her, both rubbing up against that same spongy flesh. Ruby's mind started to go blank as she continued to mewl Weiss' name, rocking her hips in-sync with Weiss' thrusts.

"I-I'm so close Weiss.. Please..Please don't stop.."

The heiress used her other arm to pull her close, kissing her neck softly before whispering into her ear.

"I love you.."

That was the final push Ruby needed, squeezing her eyes shut she cried loudly into Weiss' shoulder, shuddering and whining from the intensive release. Weiss loved seeing the girl she loved come completely undone by her actions, watching her twitch and shudder, panting out her name with seemingly no end, she loved every second of it. She laid the smaller girl down on her back and laid beside her, wrapping her arms around her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she came down from her high.

"That was incredible Weiss.."

The brunette just barely breathed out, completely enveloping herself in the heiress' arms.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself.. I love you so much Ruby."

She gave her a soft kiss as they pulled the covers back over themselves, sleep coming quickly to them. Weiss didn't worry about Ruby leaving her anytime soon, cause that night, she found a lot more things about her sweets-loving partner than she ever wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeaa. Another huge shoutout to White Rose Trash and ByePolarBear with helping me with both chapters of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be extremely appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The blinding rays of the sun seeped through the crimson shaded curtains. The heriess' eyes opened to a mass of brunette hair and soft breathing. She slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes, she pulled away from the sleeping girl a bit. Ruby looked so peaceful as she slept, Weiss shamed herself for watching her sleep, but she couldn't help but stare at her adorable red-tipped brunette hair that framed her cute face so well.

Then Weiss' eyes shifted lower, past her face and discovered an incredible lack of clothing on the girl next to her. Slowly, the memories of last night hit her in waves, all those...unspeakable acts she did with her. Just the mere thought of them brought a heavy blush to her face, along with a slight burning between her legs. Several thoughts began to run through her mind.

"What if she didn't enjoy it? What if she'll be mad at me for all those things I did? Will she leave me because of it?"

While Weiss was at war with her thoughts, a soft rustling of the sheets beside her caught her attention. A pair of glistening silver eyes slowly came to life and immediately focused on the older girls' ocean blue. Ruby yawned and lazily pulled Weiss closer to her, burying her face in Weiss' neck.

"G-Good morning Ruby.."

"You studdered.. What's wrong..?"

Weiss cursed that Ruby knew her so well. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, her hand finding a place in the scythe-wielders hair, admiring how soft it was. Ruby hummed in content meant as her partner played with her hair, shivering a bit when her cold fingers grazed her neck from time to time. Weiss decided to voice out her thoughts.

"Last night.."

"What about last night?"

"Did you.. enjoy it? A-Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if you are.. I just-"

A soft squeeze from the heiress' waist told her to stop, and silver concern filled eyes filled her vision.

"I never told you to stop princess.. And you're right, I didn't enjoy it."

Weiss' heart sunk and she softened her grip on the brunette's back.

"I loved it.. I loved how gentle you were with me, how you always asked permission before doing anything, and how you made me feel.."

Ruby let out a soft moan thinking back on it, Weiss' arms firmly around her again, her face flushed a bright red.

"I felt loved and beautiful with all your kisses and soft whispers of how much you love me.."

Ruby cupped the heiress' face, her thumb finding its place caressing her scar.

"I loved every second of it Weiss, and personally I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Ruby smirked a bit, that blush becoming ever apparent on Weiss' face.

"But you could've lost of clothes yourself. Seeing as how I'm the only one naked right now.. heheh.."

The brunette blushed as she recalled her lack of clothing, Weiss traced a small circle on her back, a soft hum coming from the younger girl.

"I'm sorry.. as soon as I took your shirt off.. I just couldn't help myself.."

She lowered her gaze from Ruby, blush still present on her pale skin.

"It's not my fault you're so damn attractive.."

Weiss' mutter made Ruby's eyes light up at the comment, a wide smile growing on her face.

"What was that? I don't think I heard ya Weiss"

Ignoring her obvious teasing, Weiss buried her face in the scythe-wielders chest, Ruby let out a small laugh at her embarrassed girlfriend. Ruby then nipped the heiress' earlobe, a muffled moan coming from the girl beneath her.

"You know.. You're really sexy when you're possessive.."

Ruby's husked whisper made a chill go through Weiss as she hugged the younger girl closer to her.

"You're such a dolt.."

Ruby just smiled at the empty insult, kissing the head of the snow haired girl that was squeezed so closely to her. They both shared a comfortable silence until Ruby was the one to break it.

"Uhm.. Can I go put some clothes on now? I'm not saying I don't love being here with you. It's just that.. it's kinda cold..."

Weiss replied with a flick to her forehead.

"Owww.. Weisss.."

The older girl looked up to her, a wry smile on her face.

"You dunce, that means you'll have to get out of bed. And there's no way I'm letting you do that."

Ruby sighed in defeat but smiled that Weiss didn't want her to leave, not even to put on clothes. She ran her hand through her smooth white hair, the heiress loving her touch, nuzzling her head back into her chest. They both laid together in the early hours of the morning.

"Seriously can I please put some clothes on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey it's me again! This is just a fluffy ending to this small fic. And if you guys like my stuff I'll be sure to work on more! Please be sure to leave a review, they're always appreciated. Love you~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi again, I just wanted to thank White Rose Trash and ByePolarBear for encouraging me to post this story. Definitely check them out, they're way better than me. Heheh.


End file.
